Of Bullets, Magic, and a Little Rebellion
by Lady Douji
Summary: Prompto was never taken out of Niflheim as a child. Instead he grew up first as his father's lab rat and favorite experiment, and then as soldier/living weapon in the Niflheim army. Until he decides to go for something different.


Prompto carefully parked his motorcycle, with its imperial tracker disabled, behind the Regalia. It was remarkable how Prince Noctis and his retinue kept avoiding the imperial army when they traveled in such a distinctive vehicle. But then he suspected the native Lucians were taking a bit of pleasure in the small rebellion of reporting false tips, spreading the pursuers thin and leaving large gaps in the Imperial net. Fortunately that thin net also made it easier for him to slip away from his troops and officers. Shouldering his pack of clothes and supplies he took off into woods and where he hoped he would find Prince Noctis, and that he wouldn't be killed on sight.

Making his way through the woods, Prompto carefully avoided the native and nasty wildlife, he couldn't keep and excited hopeful smile off his face. He had been curious about the Lucian prince since The Oracle first spoke of him, and encouraged Prompto to seek him out. If he was being completely honest with himself, he was enjoying his own act of rebellion, even if he couldn't say if it was more against his father personally, or empire of Niflheim as a whole. He would be up for execution if he was caught no matter who he was really rebelling against. The thought made him laugh a little, and his fingers itched to pull out his camera as they always did when his thoughts turned morbid. Instead he continued his search.

It wasn't long before he found the three he was looking for. The prince and his companions were on the edge of a cliff overlooking an imperial blockade trying to figure out a way past. Prompto couldn't quite make out everything, but it was clear the group was having trouble coming to an agreement, between taking the blockade head on, or heading back to to the outpost waiting for more information. Setting his pack aside Prompto was grateful for the research he had done on area, it gave him the perfect way to both first introduce himself and hopefully ingratiate himself to the trio.

"There is another option." Prompto announced loudly as he stepped out of the woods, hands raised.

The three whirled around, their weapons appearing instantly in flash of light. Prompto had to force down a nervous laugh as the large man his informants had identified as Gladiolus Amicitia, the prince's bodyguard stepped to the front, looming threateningly.

"Who the hell are you?" Gladiolus growled out, clearly eyeing Prompto's Niflheim uniform.

"General Prompto Besthia of the Niflheim army." Prompto answered honestly, trying not to show how nervous he was. Which wasn't easy when he considered Gladiolus had at least ten inches of height on him and probably outweighed him by a hundred pounds of muscle mass.

The bespectacled advisor fixed him with a pointed and calculating glare, "The Quicksilver General?"

"That's actually a new one," Prompto noted with a slight chuckle "So I'll have to take your word if I'm Quicksilver or not."

"Regardless of what you're called why would you be interested in helping us?" This time it was the prince who spoke up.

Here Prompto hesitated. How could he explain a lifetime of events, circumstances, and chance meetings that led him to abandon his mission and post? To want to join forces with the very person his was supposed to be hunting. And explain it all quickly and believably.

"My reasons are complicated. The short and simple version is that I wish to leave the empire and put my skills to better use than fighting for a senile old man's ambitions." He stated, rolling his shoulders a little to ease the tension building up. "You could at least hear the option I have for you."

The three exchanged a glance before Noctis nodded his consent. "Alright then. We're listening.

"Great!" Prompto said, smiling slightly. "Now I'm assuming you want to get past the blockade and head up to Lestrallum. And you can either try to fight your way through, which you might be strong enough to do, but would tell the rest of the imperials exactly where you are, and risk reprisals on the locals for not turning you in."

The unhappy glares sent his way told him his deduction was correct, continuing "Now about half a mile from here there's a cave system. It hasn't been fully surveyed yet, but all indications show it going through the entire pass. And there are rumors of a royal tomb deep within as well. I can lead you there and help you through."

"I take it then you wish to travel with us through these caves."

"Considering it a test, or an audition." Prompto offered. "I'm looking for someone worth giving my life and skill to, you need to test to see if you can trust me. A trek through monster and demon infested caverns seems a decent enough trial."

"Sounds like something only a crazy Nif would think up." Gladiolus snorted, turning his head to look at Noctis. "Noct, you actually buying this load of crap."

"Thinking 'bout it." Noctis replied nonchalantly.

"WHAT!" The large man turned to his prince. "Are you out of your mind?"

The advisor shushes him, and the three men draw into a huddle, one always keeping an eye on Prompto. For his part Prompto tried to look as earnest, helpful, and non threatening as he could. It might have worked better if he wasn't in uniform, but he hadn't wanted to try and join the Prince lying about who he was.

"Enough Gladio!" The prince half yelled "We're checking out that cave. At least to see if there's a royal tomb."

"Fine, but I have some conditions for him." Gladio stepped away from the group with a scowl, before turning to glare at Prompto stalking close and jabbing a finger into his chest, "When we camp or rest you turn your weapons over to me, and you sleep away from us. And once we're through those caves if we tell you to scram, you scram"

Tilting his head to look the taller man in the eyes, Prompto nodded his agreement, 'Alright, but I will insist on cleaning and performing maintenance on my guns before turning them over."

Gladiolus opened his mouth to protest, but Ignis spoke first, "A reasonable request. Shall we be off then?"

Prompto finally lowered his hands, turning to collect his pack and shouldering its weight once more. "Works for me. I'll have ya there in a jiffy." Walking away he was glad he had his back to the three and they couldn't see the hopeful grin spreading across his face.


End file.
